grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Battle
A Grand Battle is, as described by cyber95, "an elimination style fight to the dead with words". Eight characters are plucked out of their own realities and dropped in a battle to the death, which is divided into seven rounds. Each round takes place in a new setting, and each round ends with the death of one of the characters. The character that dies isn't decided by which one can fight the best, though- it is decided by which player can write the best. Each season takes the format of eight Battles, with eight winners. Halfway into Season 1, it was decided that these eight winners would participate in a final Battle to determine the best of the best in an "All-Stars" Battle. Canon Battles These battles are considered canon as they form a coherant series. They occasionally have interaction between battles in the form of Grandmaster interactions or The Network. Season One The first season was initiated by The Director, and on Jan 02, 2010 (Several days after the launch of Pitched Combat and Intense Struggle) Cyber95 made Grand Battle All-Stars official. The eight battles from Season 1 are: #The Grand Battle #The Grand Battle II #Battle Royale #Pitched Combat #Intense Struggle #The Battle Majestic #Epic Clash #The Savage Brawl The winners of each of these will go on to compete in Grand Battle All-Stars. Season Two The second season of Grand Battles was launched by The Observer (also Cyber95). It consists of the following Grand Battles: #The Grand Battle (Season 2) #Inexorable Altercation #The Battle Royale S2 #The Gradual Massacre #Intense Struggle S2 #The Phenomenal Fracas #The Fatal Conflict #The Great Belligerency Season Three The third season of Grand Battles was launched by The Fool (Dragon Fogel). It consists of the following Grand Battles: #Grand Battle S3G1 #The Spectacular Exhibition #The Relentless Slaughter #Petty Squabble #The Glorious Championship #The Vivacious Deadlock #The Wretched Rite #The Fearsome Encounter Debatably-Canon Battles These Grand Battles ostensibly take place in the same multiverse as the others, but distanced such that references to the main battles are minimal. Season Unknown This season of Grand Battles was launched by a nameless entity (Schazer). It consists of the following Grand Battles: #Grand Battle S?G1 #Sublime Showdown #The Atavist's Tryst #The Daunting Affray Non-Canon These are Grand Battles which do not occur in the same continuity as the other battles. They may have their own continuities or be completely seperate. Mini-Grands Please see Mini-Grands for imformation on these battles. Season Intermission This series of battles is not connected with the main series of battles, however they do share a common continuity and may involve cross battle interaction similar to that which is found in canon battles. It was launched by The Broadcaster (TimeothyHour). It is comprised of the following battles: #LAST THING STANDING #Vendetta #DEATHGAME 9000 #MORITURI TE SALUTANT #QUIETUS #Journal of Sociology #The BATTLE of the CENTURY #The $300,000 Fight-A-Thon Standalone These battles are non canon, and do not follow any established continuity, though some have crossed over with The Grand Bachelorette. These battles tend to introduce some kind of gimmick or variation to differentiate themselves from the main battles. *Everything Is Canon *FRIEND COMPUTER'S GLORIOUS DEATHMATCH *Grand Battle Babies *Otaku Melee *The Abrupt Demise *The Adamantium Chef *The Adventurer's Battle *The Adventurer's Battle II *The Byzantine Consternation *The Calamitous Campaign *The Deathly Trial *The Disposable Enquiry *The Dissociative Disorder *The Divine Cataclysm *The Extreme Error *The Fifth Round *The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition *The Grand Arena *The Grand Bachelorette *The Grand Brawl *The Grand Christmas Carol *The Grand Clusterfuck *The Grand Cook-Off *The Grand Escape *The Grand Failure *The Grand Failer II *The Grand Heist *The Grand Mashup *The Grand Office *The Grand Scheme *The Grand Something *The Grand Starbucks *The Grand Switch *The Grand Tweet *The Grand Tweet II *The Grand Tweet III *The Great Machine *The Incomprehensible Saxophone *The Second Chance *The Tipsy Tumult *Whose Grand Is It Anyway? *WWN Grand Battle *WWN Grand Battle II *Vcios Trif Other Projects *Grand Battle Tarot